Per Anhalter
Der kühle Herbstwind trägt bunte Blätter über die leere Straße. Rote, Gelbe, Braune, sie alle fallen auf den rissigen Asphalt und werden im selben Moment schon wieder gen Himmel geschleudert. Ein stetiges, ungestörtes Auf und Ab, ein Sturm aus Farben in der sonst so kargen Landschaft. Inmitten dieser stillen Idylle steht eine dünne Gestalt, umweht von einem lockeren, weißen Kleid. Wie eine helle Blume hebt sie sich von den dunklen Bäumen ab, wie sie dort sie nahe am Straßenrand steht. Ihre Arme schlingen sich um ihren zitternden Körper, als eine Windböe ihre langen, pechschwarzen Haare herumwirbelt. Kaum merklich beginnt die Erde zu vibrieren und ein leises Grollen ertönt in der Ferne, wie das Knurren eines gefährlichen Tieres. Die junge Frau lächelt leicht, während ihre klaren, blauen Augen in die Ferne schweifen. Kurz darauf wird ein Schatten auf der Straße sichtbar, rückt langsam näher. Als das strahlend rote Auto deutlich zu erkennen ist, streckt sie den Daumen vor und erhebt die andere Hand, um zu winken. Dabei reflektieren ihre lackierten Fingernägel das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, wie kleine Spiegel. Sie rafft den Saum ihres knielangen Kleides zusammen, als der Wagen vor ihr hält und beugt sich zum Fenster vor. Die getönte Scheibe fährt herunter und ein Mann mittleren Alters kommt zum Vorschein. Er nimmt seine Markensonnenbrille ab und offenbart seine gewöhnlichen, braunen Augen. Sein Gesicht ist weder besonders schön noch hässlich, einfach nur das eines ganz normalen Mannes. Er mustert sie kurz abschätzend, bevor er beginnt zu grinsen. „Na Hübsche, wo soll's denn hingehen?“ „Nur ein kleines Stückchen in Ihre Richtung, wenn es keine Umstände macht“, antwortet sie mit ihrer wohlklingenden, engelsgleichen Stimme. Ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, als er nickt und zur Beifahrerseite zeigt: „Steig ein, und bitte, nenn mich Mark. Wie heißt du?“ „Anna“, wispert sie, während sie um das Auto läuft und die Tür öffnet. Dann wiederholt sie es etwas lauter, als sie sich in den bequemen Sitz sinken lässt: „Ich heiße Anna.“ Mark tritt aufs Pedal, sobald sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hat. „Also, Ann... darf ich dich so nennen? Gut. Was macht ein hübsches, junges Mädchen wie du hier ganz alleine?“ Sie lacht schwach auf und hält sich beinahe erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als er sie verwirrt ansieht. „Entschuldige bitte, das war nicht angemessen. Ich will einen alten Freund besuchen, den ich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen habe.“ „Und deine Eltern, machen die sich keine Sorgen?“ Sie starrt stumm auf ihre Hände und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Ich... nein, sie... also. Meine Eltern sind tot,“, erwidert sie traurig, „schon seit vielen Jahren. Ich erinnere mich kaum an sie.“ „Oh verdammt, das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen, sorry“, stammelt Mark, sichtlich verärgert über sich selbst. Wenn Anna in diesem Moment doch nur das heimtückische Aufblitzen in seinen Augen bemerken würde, dann hätte an diesem Tag ein Leben gerettet werden können. Aber ihr Blick ist immer noch gesenkt, als der verräterische Ausdruck so schnell verschwindet, wie er gekommen ist. Nach kurzem Schweigen sagt sie: „Und du Mark? Was ist mit dir, wohin treibt es dich?“ „Ach, ich fahr zu einem guten Kumpel, so wie du. Ist wirklich nicht der Rede wert, wir wollen nur ein bisschen feiern, weißt du?“ Interesse zeigt sich in ihren Zügen, als sie zu ihm aufblickt: „Was gibt es denn Besonderes zu feiern?“ „Heh, da brauch ich keinen Grund für. Wir feiern einfach unser Leben, man weiß ja nie, was noch passiert.“ Annas Gesicht hellt sich weiter auf, sie strahlt geradezu. „Was ist denn?“, fragt er verdutzt, aber trotzdem heiter. „Nichts... Du gefällst mir einfach, das ist eine wundervolle Einstellung. Ich mag Leute, die die einfachen Dinge schätzen.“ Dann blickt sie für eine Weile aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die vorbei sausende Landschaft, während ihre Füße belustigt auf und ab wippen. Irgendwann beginnt sie, ein leises Lied zu summen. Es klingt klar und hört sich gut in Marks Ohren an, wie ein plätscherndes Bächlein. „Welches Lied ist das?“ Sie dreht sich wieder zu ihm und legt den Kopf schief, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelt sie nach einiger Zeit, „Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat es mir früher vorgesungen, als ich noch ganz klein war. Aber ich habe den Text vergessen... Es ist zu lange her.“ Sie sackt etwas in sich zusammen und die gute Laune scheint sich aufzulösen, deshalb versucht Mark, sie wieder etwas aufzumuntern: „Jedenfalls ist es unglaublich schön, du singst toll. Na gut, es war eigentlich nur Summen aber... du weißt schon. Dieser Freund, den du besuchen willst, wer ist das eigentlich?“ Sie scheint gänzlich weggetreten, wie in Erinnerungen versunken, als Anna beginnt, zu erzählen: „Er ist wie ein Vater für mich, hat mich aufgezogen, als ich alleine war. Wir hatten so unsere Schwierigkeiten, ich habe ihn anfangs gehasst, um ehrlich zu sein. Doch irgendwie hingen wir einfach zusammen und haben gelernt, miteinander auszukommen. Ich denke, dass ist einfach so, wenn man lange genug gemeinsam lebt, irgendwann mag man sich halt“, sie lächelt, wie über einen Scherz, den nur sie versteht, „ Naja, wir mussten uns vor einer Weile trennen, es gab gewisse... Probleme.“ Bei diesem Wort huscht ein bitterer, fast schon hasserfüllter, Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht, unpassend für solch ein liebliches Mädchen. Anna wirft einen schnellen Blick zu Mark, um sich zu überzeugen, dass es ihn nicht erschreckt hat. Dieser hört immer noch aufmerksam zu, auch wenn sein Blick geradewegs zur Straße gerichtet ist. „Jedenfalls habe ich vor Kurzem einen Brief bekommen,“, sie kramt in ihrer flachen Handtasche herum, und zieht den Umschlag heraus, „der besagt, dass mein alter Freund jetzt... nun ja, aus dem Schneider ist, wie man so sagt. Er hat mich zu sich eingeladen und da bin ich, ohne nachzudenken, sofort losgestürmt.“ Er gluckst leise, ein tiefes, hohles Geräusch. „Das ist ja abenteuerlich, also wirklich. Du siehst ziemlich müde aus, bist du schon lange unterwegs?“ „Nein, nur ein paar Tage... Aber trotzdem, stört es dich, wenn ich ein wenig schlafe?“, gähnt sie zurückhaltend. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Also „nur“ ein paar Tage, hm? Ist ja klar, dass du da zu wenig Schlaf bekommst. Warte mal kurz“, Mark greift mit einer Hand hinter den Sitz und fördert eine schlichte Decke zutage, welche er ihr hinhält, „Hier, die ist zwar etwas staubig, aber wenigstens warm.“ „Dank-“, beginnt sie zu sagen, doch ein kleiner, von Lachen durchsetzter Hustenanfall mischt sich in ihre Worte. „Nur ein bisschen staubig also, hm?“, grinst sie ihn frech an, als sie ihre Faust vor den Mund hält. Doch dann wickelt sie sich, so gut es in einem fahrenden Auto eben geht, in den weichen Stoff ein und lehnt den Kopf gegen die Scheibe. Ihr leiser Atem wird vom dröhnenden Motor untermalt, als sie langsam einschläft, in eine stille Welt eintaucht. Mark hingegen ist hellwach, während er versucht, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu besiegen. Diese Anna scheint auf den ersten Blick so unfassbar unschuldig und freundlich zu sein, doch tief im Inneren weiß er, dass sie nicht anders ist als all die anderen Flittchen auf dieser Welt. Er kennt die Frauen gut genug, um sich dessen sicher zu sein. Warum nur zweifelt er trotzdem an seinem Vorhaben? Schon als er sie dort am Straßenrand gesehen hatte, alleine und naiv genug, um ihm zu trauen, hatte sein Plan begonnen, Gestalt anzunehmen. Sie ist Waise, hat nur einen Freund, den sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen hat, wer würde sie schon vermissen? Was ist falsch daran, wenn er ein bisschen Spaß mit einer schönen Frau haben will? Währenddessen ist Anna in ihren Träumen gefangen und merkt nichts von seinem Vorhaben. In ihren verzerrten Erinnerungen sieht sie die schemenhaften, toten Gesichter ihre Eltern in dem großen Feuer, welches damals ihr Heim verzehrte. Es ist ein Traum von Monstern und einem untypischen Helden, der sie aus den Flammen rettet. Sie kann die Hitze spüren, als er sie fortträgt, ihre Haut kribbelt schmerzhaft, das Dorf brennt lichterloh. Die ohrenbetäubenden Schmerzensschreie hallen auch jetzt noch in ihren Ohren nach, erinnern sie daran, was sie verloren hat. Sie weint, obwohl sie zu jung ist, um es zu verstehen. Ein paar Stunden später fühlt Anna etwas an ihrem Arm und öffnet träge die Augen. Sie unterdrückt ein Gähnen, als sie seine Stimme hört: „Wir sind da.“ Tatsächlich, der Motor ist verstummt, der Wagen hält. Verwundert wandert ihr Blick aus dem Fenster und sie versucht, den Grund für das Halten zu finden. Sie stehen mitten im Wald, rundherum sind nur hohe Nadelbäume und Gestrüpp zu erkennen. „Wohnt dein Bekannter etwa hier?“, murmelt sie verunsicher. Dann bemerkt sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut und wirkt ein wenig verängstigt, als sie auf ihn einredet: „Mark, bitte tu das nicht. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch.“ Trotz ihrer Angst klingt ihre Stimme todernst und lässt ihn kurz zögern. „Da kennst du mich aber nicht gut genug, Ann. Ich hatte nie etwas Anderes vor. Sieh dich doch um: Wir sind ganz alleine im Wald, also schreie ruhig um Hilfe. Es wird keiner kommen.“ Seine kalten Fingerspitzen fahren an ihrem Arm hinab und greifen nach ihrem Kleid. „Stopp!“, schreit Anna entsetzt, als er versucht, den Rock hochzuziehen und will seine Hand wegschieben. Sie ist tatsächlich kräftiger, als man es von so einem zarten Mädchen erwarten würde und ihre Fingernägel zerkratzen seine Haut, als sie ihn abwehrt. Angewidert mustert er die dünnen, roten Striemen, die sie auf seinem Handgelenk hinterlassen hat. „Du solltest lieber kapieren, wie das hier läuft, du Schlampe. Du wirst jetzt brav stillhalten und mich machen lassen, verstanden?“ „Warum?“, wimmert sie zitternd, „Warum tust du das? Was habe ich dir getan? Hör auf, bevor es zu spät ist, ich flehe dich an. Mark, hör mir zu!“ Ihre Stimme bricht, doch sie weint nicht, sogar ihre Gegenwehr hört auf. „Wir hätten Freunde sein können, du Vollidiot.“ Sie wirkt, als würde sie nicht nur zu ihm sprechen, sondern zu jemand Anderem. Gleichzeitig sieht sie ihm fest in die Augen und schließt sie danach teilnahmslos, gesteht ihre Niederlage ein. „Gutes Mädchen“, kichert er, während sich sein schlechtes Gewissen vollkommen auflöst und er die Hände nach ihr ausstreckt. Verzweifelte, schrille Schreie hallen durch den Wald, doch niemand hört sie. Todesangst zeichnet sich in ihnen ab, bevor sie schlagartig verstummen und absolute Leere hinterlassen. Der Wind braust sacht durch die fast blattlosen Bäume und fegt das Laub über einen einzelnen, roten Wagen, der achtlos auf einem erdenden Pfad abgestellt ist. Die Scheiben sind schwarz und lassen nicht in sein Inneres blicken, doch wer würde dieses Elend schon sehen wollen? Der Himmel wird von Wolken bedeckt und dicke Schneeflocken beginnen, vom Himmel zu rieseln. Der erste Schnee dieses Jahres hätte sich keinen unpassenderen Moment aussuchen können, um die Erde zu bedecken. Eine Zeit später, als der Boden in Weiß getaucht ist, öffnet sich die Tür des Autos und eine Gestalt tritt heraus Blut tropft in den frischen Schnee und färbt ihn rot, während das besudelte Wesen wankend versucht, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden und sich erschöpft an die Motorhaube lehnt. Die feinen Flocken bleiben unberührt und ohne sich aufzulösen an ihm hängen, als wäre seine Haut selbst kalt wie Eis. Zwischen den Lippen der Person kann man für einen kurzen Augenblick spitze Eckzähne aufblitzen sehen, bevor sie den Kopf in die Hände sinken lässt und ihre Haare sich, wie ein Vorhang, über ihr Gesicht legen. Sie holt erneut den Brief hervor, während sie versucht, sich mit der Hand das Blut vom Mund zu wischen, es jedoch lediglich weiter verschmiert. Ihre Beine knicken ein, und sie rutscht am Fahrzeug hinab, während sie die letzten Worte noch einmal ließt: „Seid, vorsichtig und vertraut den Menschen nicht, Anna. Solange wir uns nicht ändern, werden sie es auch nicht tun.“ Sie lächelt freudlos und seufzt: “Warum müsst Ihr immer Recht haben, Graf?“ Ihre Worte werden von Einsamkeit verschluckt, als die Tränen letztendlich beginnen, über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Nächster Part >>> Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen